Izabel Ross
Izabel Ross (ロス イザベル Rosu Izaberu) is one of the supporting characters in the fan made anime Magical ✩ Girls: Hunter Machine. She is Elizabeth Ross's older sister. Biography Izabel was 14 years old when she suffered a car accident with her parents and sister, the accident killed their parents with no use of the security belt. Izabel started to work and began caring for her younger sister who was 10 at the time. The two girls were already starving in a small apartment where they would live with their parents when they were moving to Japan. Luckily, her childhood friend Mili moved one day after them and begged her aunt to help them. One day Kyubey appeared when Izabel and Mili were coming back from school, Kyubey attempted to make a contract with Mili that eventually accepted, but Izabel rejected him without a second thought, Mili and Kyubey were surprised by the answer. Five years had passed, Izabel had graduated from high school and now studies at a college. It was night when Izabel was coming back from the waitress's job when she was suddenly stuck in a dark, empty space with no living soul. She did not feel hunger or pain, but she was frightened. Kyubey would appear once a month to say that he would release her if her younger sister made a contract with him since the older girl didn't. After three months, Izabel suddenly teleports herself to the front of her apartment door, opening the door and discovering a happy Elizabeth with her return. When someone asks her why she's gone, she responds with a "plushie's trap". She pretends not to know that her younger sister is a magical girl. Personality Izabel is a caring woman who have a heart full of dreams and desires. She have a motherly instinct and because of that, she can be annoying and can overcharge people who do not do the job right. She is very sensitive but outside she shows to be a very strong woman who suffers in silence to not worrying people or irritating them. Appearence Izabel have a long redheaded hair with a part of her bang being tied up with a white ball clip. She have greyish blue eyes with freckles around her face. She uses a white top with a black unzipped winter cloth with green details, she have a golden key necklace given by Elizabeth in her 18th birthday. She have a blue jeans with brown boots. Family Melanie Ross (mother) Status: Deceased Christian Ross (father) Status: Deceased Elizabeth Ross (younger sister) Status: Alive Relationships Unnamed boyfriend (classmate) Unnamed friends and best friends (classmates) Mili (best friend) Aqua (friend) Naomi Nishijima (friend) Chitose Aoyama (friend) Mina Furuse (friend) Momona Hachimitsu (friend) Sumire Aihara (best friend) Yoshi Takara (friend) Miyuki Aoki (friend) Trivia *Izabel prefers to hang out with her friends and her sister than stay at home *She have depression and takes antidepressant without her sister knowing *Izabel gets very devastated when she discovered that her sister becomed a magical girl and fears that she will be alone soon *She already get trapped in a witch's labyrinth and Mili saved her successfully killing her first witch *Izabel and Elizabeth get born in Calgary in Canada *When she met her sister's friends, she befriended them immediately specially Sumire **Sumire have a special admiration to Izabel who give her fashion tips Gallery 180304kisekaeIzabelUniformPNG.png|A 15 years old Izabel in her uniform 180304kisekaeIzabelWatchingElizabeth.png|Izabel watching Elizabeth playing videogame Credits Character made in Kisekae Door: https://myterritory20.deviantart.com/art/Kisekae-2-Prop-Door-V2-568010717 Sofa: https://zebuta.deviantart.com/art/Kisekae-2-Prop-Couch-455784233 Category:Females Category:Fan Characters Category:Toaster Sparkle's Stuff Category:Fan Antagonists Category:Civilians